Five hundred year ago, the bicycle was first envisioned by Leonardo da Vinci in his Codex Atlanticus, a twelve-volume, bound set of drawings and writings. Since then, Leonardo's vision of a bicycle, including the saddle, is almost identical to what exists today with bike seats. The focus of development of saddles has been weight and aesthetics rather than shape. These conventional bicycle saddles are shaped like a pear and include a posterior component and an anterior component. The posterior, wider, component supports the rider's buttocks. The anterior, narrower, portion commonly includes a forward extending portion, or “nose,” shaped to fit between a rider's legs. The rider using a conventional saddle engages the crotch area of the body in load bearing relationship with the nose and thus transmits shock and pressure to the non-structural fleshy genital region. Riders at all levels have struggled with chafing, blistering, bruising, pain, numbness, and general discomfort. Growing scientific evidence points to the permanent damage to the nerves and blood vessels that supply the pelvic region of the body as the cause of impotence and sexual dysfunction with bicycle riders.
The saddle discomfort, also known to manufacturers, has been an undeniable problem for millions of riders and a major reason why millions choose exercise forms other than cycling. Sales of shorts with extra padding, however aesthetically displeasing, have increased as a response to address the discomfort. Riders typically alternate between cruising, racing, and stand up riding positions. Whereas there is contact with the saddle in the cruising and racing modes, the rider wants to avoid any saddle contact in the stand up pedaling mode. In the cruising position the rider wishes to sit comfortably distributing the weight equally on the sit bones, ischial tuberosities, and to cycle without obstruction. In the racing position, the rider seeks to gain speed in an aerodynamic, dropped down position, with the rider's genitals in a load bearing position against the nose of the saddle.
Stationary bikes have not been a focus for saddle development even though they are all manufactured with conventional saddles. Unequivocally, discomfort will also be a factor with stationary bikes as interest and participation increase in cycling fitness classes and equipment purchases.